Object spacers are common useful items which are typically positioned between glass panes or others objects to protect the objects during shipment. Typical spacers utilized cork, neoprene or semi-rigid plastic layers which were adhered to the shipped object by surface adhesives or, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,404, by a foam tack layer. The cork (polyethylene and other semi-rigid materials have also been used) provides support for the glass panels during shipment and also has recovery properties which provide for cushioning of the glass much like a shock absorber.
Phenolic resin-based products have previously been used as wood substitutes by adding fibrous materials to a phenolic resin mixture and then spraying or otherwise applying the reinforced material to a substrate. Such a process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,710. Other reinforced plastics are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,749,625; 4,097,423; 4,097,422; 4,764,420; and 4,036,673. These prior reinforced foams all lacked the desired properties above-mentioned and are not usable as a replacement or substitute for natural cork.